Better Than Chocolate
by NintendoGal55
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tsuna is trying to make a little card for a certain Guardian boyfriend of his, that is until said boyfriend shows up and makes things a bit more...full of love. 6927 or MukuroxTsuna


**6927-Better Than Chocolate**

It was Valentine's Day.

The day of love, sharing and exchanging sweet wishes of love. It was a lovely day for love.

So what was the problem, for our poor friend Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna for short?

It was his first time actually having a lover to share this particular day with. It was their first Valentine's Day together, and despite some things, Tsuna did want to make it special.

So, here he was at his desk after school that day, making a card. Next to him was a box of Belgian chocolates toped with a cute little red bow.

Who were they for? Or from? You'll see.

_He'll like these, right? Mukuro told me that he loves chocolate..._Tsuna thought as he worked on the card. He draw a large heart on the cover, inside it was a pineapple and a tuna, surrounding the heart were lotus flowers, and sakura petals falling about the front. In small red letters he wrote "Happy Valentine's Day".

"You should colour it, Tsuna." Reborn told him.

"Ack!!" Tsuna hid his work from the Arcobaleno. "Don't do that!! I was going to colour it anyway!!"

"You spent the last ten minutes sitting there and staring off into space." Reborn pointed at his packet of markers sitting on his desk. "You haven't even touched your markers."

"Leave me alone you crazy baby!!" Tsuna cried. "I have to finish this in case he shows up unexpectedly! Mukuro's not one to knock on the front door!"

"You never know, Tsuna." Reborn hopped off the desk.

Breathing out heavily, Tsuna took his markers and went to work on colouring the card. After he was done, he took his pencil and went to write a message on the inside. But what? What was he going to say?

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And so are you?_

No, not quite right.

_Your right eye is red_

_Your left is blue_

_You love chocolate_

_And I love you?_

No way.

"Valentine's Day don't always have to have poems, Tsuna." Reborn told him. "You don't have to try so hard. Even a simple message coming from your heart will be fine."

"But what am I supposed to say!? I want to write something he'll be touched by, not amused by!" Tsuna cried.

"Do what you think is right from your heart." Reborn left the room closing the door behind him.

Tsuna groaned, slumping over his desk, scribbling in the card unknowingly. "Ugh...some help he was...I'll never get this done. I can just see Mukuro right now...'Kufufu...this is quite original, nothing written in a Valentine card, that's quite interesting, Tsunayoshi-kun'..." He muttered in the worst possible excuse for Mukuro's voice.

"Kufufu...your impression of me is quite amusing, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"AH!!" Tsuna squealed, whirling around in his chair. Mukuro was on the window sill, peering in at him in obvious amusement. He was holding a red rose in full bloom with a couple of sakura flowers tied to it with a pink bow. "W-when did you get here?!"

"Just about when you summed up that pathetic immitation of me." Mukuro came into the room, looking to Tsuna with an amused smile. "Your quote was accurate, although the voice is completely off. I do give you credit for trying."

Tsuna's cheeks turned red and he turned away, embarassed. "I just felt really bad, that's all!"

"Why did you feel bad? There's nothing to feel bad about. It's Valentine's Day, no?" Mukuro went over to him and gently turned him around, holding the rose and sakura flowers tied to it, smiling lovingly. "Here, Tsunayoshi-kun. These are for you."

Taking the flowers, Tsuna blushed even more, feeling really touched. "Th-thank you...Mukuro...they're beautiful..."

"And I made this for you." Mukuro reached into his pocket and handed Tsuna a little piece of folded paper with a little heart drawn on it. "But don't read it just yet."

"Um, okay...um..." Tsuna took the card and held it to him. "Here! I made this for you! Sorry I didn't finish it!"

Mukuro blinked in surprise, but chuckled as he took the card. "Why thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun, I do appreciate you taking the time to make this." He looked over the card, obviously amused by the design. "Very original." He opened the card, his mismatched eyes reading over the scribbled yet coherent message written in there. His expression then became one of surprise.

Tsuna was confused. "Mukuro...? I'm sorry I didn't get to write a-huh!?"

The brunnette was cut off when Mukuro picked him up, hugging him tightly. If the illusionist had been a lesser person, he probably would've cried.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun...I can't tell you how much your words touched me." Mukuro murmured, holding his precious little love to him tightly.

"W-wait, what?! How?!" Tsuna cried, still confused.

Pulling back, Mukuro smiled and showed him the card. Tsuna saw that there was indeed something written in there. It read:

_Mukuro I love you, be mine forever, and I'll be yours forever. My love for you means more to me than any mistake you have ever made, even to me. Be my Valentine._

Tsuna blinked. "I...I wrote that!? How did I-where did I-when did I-"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro placed a gloved finger on Tsuna's lips. "It doesn't matter Tsunayoshi-kun, it's in there now and that's all that matters."

"O-okay..." Tsuna nodded, thinking he may have written it in when he was scribbling. "Oh! And these are for you!" He handed over the box of chocolates.

Mukuro took the box, chuckling. "Why thank you, I see you remembered that I love chocolate."

"Of course I do! Because I love you! I pay attention to what you say! About what you like or don't like!" Tsuna cried.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled and lay his forehead against Tsuna's. "I can think of something better than chocolate right now, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"W-what?"

Instead of answering, Mukuro gently touched his lips to Tsuna's, bringing him closer as he kissed him lovingly. Tsuna immediately kissed him back, bringing his arms around his neck and pressed closer to the taller boy, standing on tiptoe.

Chuckling lightly into the kiss, Mukuro carefully lifted Tsuna a little, backing up and falling onto the bed with him on top, not breaking their delicious lip contact. Tsuna made himself more comfortable on top of his lover as he opened his mouth to grant entrance to the other's tongue, his own prodding back.

As always, Tsuna tasted better than chocolate. Mukuro's tongue explored the smaller boy's mouth, savouring the unique flavour he just couldn't seem to get enough of, no matter how many times he's tasted him. He was truly addicted.

A soft little moan came from Tsuna as their tongues danced together in a battle for dominance. If it had not been for the need for air, Tsuna might have won. Mukuro pulled back a bit so that they could breathe, their noses touching.

"Keep trying, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro purred lightly, running his gloved hand through Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna blushed a bit. "I am trying!"

"Kufufu...you're so silly." Mukuro chuckled, gently pulling Tsuna's head down to kiss him again.

A ligh throaty moan escaped Tsuna as he kissed back, fisting his fingers into the other's soft blue hair, deepening the kiss as their tongues prodded each other and explored the other's mouth.

Feeling a light twitch down south, Mukuro brought his free hand down Tsuna's side, slowly slipping up his shirt. The brunnette gave a light squeak at the feel of the cool, smooth feeling of Mukuro's gloved hand against his skin. If they continued this, they would most likely progress further than planned. Not that they were strangers to being intimate with each other, of course.

Lust and desire began to overtake the Italian ex-convict as he brought his hand down toward Tsuna's crotch, applying pressure through his pants.

Breaking the kiss, Tsuna uttered a strangled moan of surprise and pleasure as the older teen's hand came in contact with his light arousal.

"My my, Tsunayoshi-kun...you're hard already..." Mukuro taunted lightly, taking note of that as he applied a bit more pressure.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink and his gasps melting into moans.

Another twitch ran its way down south as Mukuro took in the sweet sound of his little love speak his name in that adorable erotic way that only he could, and boy he couldn't get enough of it even if he tried.

"Want more, my love?" Mukuro purred into Tsuna's ear, his hand stroking Tsuna's hardened member through his pants.

"Uhn...uhn!" Tsuna uttered, nodding since he could barely even utter a simple word of coherence.

"Kufufu..." The blue-haired teen leaned in to kiss Tsuna once more, until a knock sounded at the door.

"Tsu-kun! Are you in there? I'm home!" Nana called into the room.

The two of them looked at each other, wordlessly wondering what they were going to do when Nana walked in on them like this, Tsuna on top of Mukuro, while the latter had his hand on the former's naughty place. How to explain that without looking stupid? Neither of them knew.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana opened the door, peering into the room. "Ah, Mukuro dear! How nice to see you! I had no idea you were here!"

"Hello Mrs. Sawada," Mukuro waved politely at Nana. "I came back with Tsunayo-...er, Tsuna to help him out with his homework."

"Oh, I see!" Nana nodded, observing the two. The two boys were sitting on Tsuna's bed with a math textbook open on their laps with a couple of homework sheets and a pencil. Tsuna had actually left those items on the bedside table. "Happy Valentine's Day you two! Everyone will be over soon for some chocolate, so do stick around! I'll leave you two to study now!" Nana chirped and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsuna waited until he heard his mother's footsteps fade downstairs before heaving a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was close! Good thinking, Mukuro!"

Mukuro smirked a bit smugly. "I'm not sly and quick to come up with things for nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun. I also did not want to have to deal with your mother's possible reaction to a...friend of yours touching you so innapropriately."

"Ahahah, that's true!" Tsuna gave a light laugh.

"However, while we do have this out...maybe we should actually do what your mother thinks we're doing. At least for now." Mukuro winked at him.

"Eh!? What do you mean!? We're actually going to do my homework!?" Tsuna cried.

"Well of course, Tsunayoshi-kun. What kind of Guardian would I be if I wasn't helpful to you?"

"But you-"

"I may not be among the academics of the world, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable. Now come on, let's go over these, shall we?"

Tsuna groaned and Mukuro laughed heartily. Ah yes, what a fun way to spend a romantic holiday, eh?

Besides, Mukuro did also have a little something extra for Tsuna. That is, after his homework was done and everyone else had gone home and/or to bed.

Happy Valentine's Day. (Even though it's early, shut it. )

**The End**


End file.
